Wizard Naruto
by RasenganFin
Summary: Naruto was devastated when Mizuki told him he had the fox sealed inside him, what if it took a bigger toll on Naruto's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was devastated when Mizuki told him he had the fox sealed inside him, what if it took a bigger toll on Naruto's heart?

Chapter 1 Hope

After Naruto failed the Genin exams yet again he sat on the tree swing sadly watching the other children show off to their parents.

"Why can't I make clones?" Naruto sadly asked himself before Hinata started to walk up to him from behind and holding a note nervously.

'Come on Hinata! Do it!' Hinata mentally ordered herself.

"N…" Hinata started to say before Mizuki approached Naruto frightening her making her flee while forgetting her note.

Mizuki told Naruto of the secret way he could pass the test which Naruto readily agreed to, and as he ran off to get ready he noticed the note addressed to him and took it before heading to his home.

Later that night Naruto followed Mizuki's instructions and snuck into the Hokage's office and stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and when he arrived at the location Mizuki told him to go to Naruto opened the scroll and found an odd seal labeled dangerous and forbidden to all Ninja, Naruto tried opening it for the sheer excitement but couldn't unseal it be conventional methods, soon Naruto became frustrated and tried looking at it at a different angle and accidentally got a paper cut and dripped blood on the seal causing it to glow and release an odd hand shaped belt a sword with a closed fist at the hilt and over a dozen rings. Thinking he was pulled a prank on by Mizuki he remembered the letter he found and decided to read it.

'Dear Naruto

I love you. I've loved you since you saved me from those mean boys in the park. Please don't ever change, and don't ever give up hope.

-Hinata Hyuga'

Naruto stood there shocked at the letter for him, shocked that someone loved him; he honestly thought no one loved him. He assumed Teuchi and Ayame liked him because he was a loyal customer, and the Third Hokage cared for him because it was his duty. But he couldn't think for long because Mizuki arrived.

"Naruto, good to see you did so well. I'll be sure to tell Iruka that you deserve to be made a Genin, now give me the scroll…"

"No! You tricked me!" Naruto snapped.

"So you saw through my ruse did you? No matter, I'll take the Scroll back and you'll be put to death like the monster you are!" Mizuki boasted just as Iruka arrived.

"Monster? I'm not a monster! I'm just an orphan!" Naruto replied.

"Mizuki don't you dare!" Iruka threatened.

"You are a monster because the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed inside you! No one loves you! You killed Irukas parents! You killed hundreds of our Ninjas! You are the reason the Fourth Hokage is dead!" Mizuki yelled.

"What?" Naruto asked before falling to his knees and a chakra pulse emanated from him knocking Iruka and Mizuki over.

"See what you've done you fool?! You've released the fox!" Iruka yelled as purple cracks appeared on Naruto.

*Inside Naruto*

"It seems that the monsters of old are still around… isn't that right? Dragon?"

*Back in the real world*

Naruto's mind saw visions of his life when he was happy and sad, being allowed to eat at Ichirakus Ramen for the first time, being left alone at the park as other children were taken home by their parents, spending time with the Third Hokage, and failing the Genin exams again and again. As the memories flashed before him the purple cracks grew and grew and reptilian wings sprouted from Naruto's back, Naruto almost fell into complete despair until he saw Hinata's letter to him and realized he has hope.

'I love you.'

"NO!" Naruto screamed as the wings retracted and the cracks turned from purple to gold and resealed restoring Naruto.

"What the hell just happened?" Mizuki asked as both he and Iruka look at Naruto puzzled.

Just then the belt buckle sword and rings glowed and flew to Naruto, the belt wrapping around his waist. Naruto noticed levers and pulled them in opposite directions moving the hand on the belt from looking like a right hand to a left hand, which began chanting.

SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!

Naruto looked at the rings and picked out the red one which glowed and felt warm to the touch. He put it on his left middle finger and cast it over the belt hand.

"Henshin." Naruto said simply.

FLAME! Please… Hi Hi, HI HI HI!

Naruto stuck his left hand out and a Spell circle appeared and passed around him transforming him into a Black and Red Warrior Mage with Leather and a holster for the other rings.

"It's Show time." Said Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Justice

Naruto Cast the Red Ring over the Belt and a Red Spell Circle appeared moving over Naruto transforming him into a Warrior Mage with a Red Helmet shaped like the Ring used to transform.

"It's Showtime." Said Naruto, before picking up the Sword and charging at Mizuki.

"Damn fox!" Mizuki uses a kunai to block Narutos attack and kicks him back.

"There is more to me than what you see _sensei_…" Naruto taunted before putting a ring on his right hand and switches the hand on the belt.

Lupachi Magic touch go! Connect! Please…

A spell circle appears and Naruto sticks his hand through which pops out behind Mizuki's head pulling him though to get smacked silly.

"Ow! Damn it! That hurt!" Mizuki complained.

"That was the point… And to think I had respect for you…" Naruto replied in a snarky fashion.

"Naruto! Are you going to keep messing with him or are you going to finish him?" Iruka complained.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." Naruto said, before Mizuki threw his Giant Shuriken at Naruto who pulled the thumb on the hand on the Sword which opened the hand.

Come on Slash! Shake the Hand!

Naruto then Cast the Red Ring over the open hand on the Sword.

Flame! Slash Strike! HI HI HI! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!

Naruto then sliced the Giant Shuriken in half leaving the shuriken halves melted at the point of impact.

"Such power…" Mizuki said in astonishment.

Naruto the pulled the levers twice before casting a new spell ring.

Choinei! Kick Stirke!

Naruto's feet were engulfed in flames before he ran at Mizuki at full power before lumping in the air and kicking Mizuki right in the chest making an explosion that knocks Mizuki into a tree and Naruto lands gracefully.

"Excellent work Naruto." Iruka said before Naruto changed back wearing a simpler hand shaped belt buckle and sword in hand.

"Does this mean I pass?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately Naruto, no. You failed to make a clone, I can't pass you." Iruka said sadly.

"Oh…" Naruto groaned in disappointment before one of the Rings started glowing, which Naruto took as a sign to use it.

Copy! Please…

A duplicate of Naruto appeared next to him which surprised Iruka.

"Do that again…"

Naruto used the Copy Ring on the belt buckle again and created more clones.

"I guess Mizuki did help you pass, not what he truly intended to do, but still congratulations Naruto." Iruka said before taking off his Hitai-ate to present to Naruto who ended up refusing.

"I want my own, sensei. I'm not just a Ninja, I'm Wizard!" Naruto said before running off to get ready for team assignments in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Love

Meer minutes after Naruto returned to his apartment from finally passing the Genin test he heard a knock on the door before he opens it to see Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

"Naruto, may I come in?" Hiruzen asked politely.

"Sure, but answer me one question, why are you in your Pajamas?" Naruto asked.

"I don't always wear the Hokage robes and Hat you know." Hiruzen answered before getting a look of disbelief from Naruto.

"Okay, I admit it I was out of bed to use the toilet when Iruka reported what happened to me. I'm quite proud of you. The Fourth Hokage had no idea what those things where or how to use them, and you used them like you had them all your life." Hiruzen said proudly.

"It's weird… when Mizuki said those things to me I felt like nothing mattered in life… I saw purple cracks form all over my body and my life flashed before my eyes… but then I saw Hinata's letter that said that she loves me and everything bad sucked back in and I felt renewed. I think things probably would be a lot worse of it weren't for Hinata." Naruto said leaning back on his couch staring off into space.

"Hmmm… Well it's good to see you're okay Naruto, get some sleep and don't be late tomorrow." Hiruzen said before leaving and making a mental note.

'I gotta change the teams tomorrow.'

The Following day Naruto took his Rings and Sword to the Genin Assigning.

"What are you doing here Naruto? This is for those who actually passed." Said Shikamaru.

"I passed you lazy bum. I just got some extra credit later, and some cool bling in the process! Wanna see?" Naruto said.

"Nah, not right now, I wanna get some shut eye before I find out if I'm gonna be stuck with a screaming witch or a quite girl for a teammate." Shikamaru replied before Sakura and Ino came crashing in scrambling to take the seat next to Sasuke.

"Dammit will you two be quiet for once?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hmm?" Naruto mutters as he sees one of his rings glowing. "Seems it wants me to use it…"

Naruto puts the ring on his right hand and casts it over the belt buckle then places his hands on Ino and Sakura's shoulders.

SHUT UP! Please!

Both Ino and Sakura suddenly lose the ability to speak as Sasuke looks at Naruto in disbelief.

"Okay it's official; you are my new best friend if you do that at every opportunity." Sasuke says as he holds his hand out to shake Naruto's hand.

"Sure. I don't know what I saw in Sakura." Naruto said as he shook Sasuke's hand.

"You got your eye on Ino?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"No it's…"

Hinata walks through the door and Naruto spots her.

"HINATA!" Naruto rushes over and Hugs Hinata happily.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! What is it?!" Hinata squeaks out barely staying conscious.

"Your letter saved my life! Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Wha…? Uhhh…" Hinata passes out before she can give an answer.

Iruka walked in ready to tell everyone which Jounin they would be assigned to.

"Alright everyone calm down… why is so much quieter?" Iruka asked genuinely concerned about the lack of noise.

"Naruto made Ino and Sakura unable to talk. How'd you do that by the way?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think it's Ninjutsu because I don't feel the relief of less chakra when I use Ninjutsu, and when I used the rings on my right hand last night with the belt it said 'Lupachi Magic Touch Go' so it must be Magic." Naruto said truthfully.

"Well Naruto since that's all out in the open, yes Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll of seals but Naruto somehow gained the ability to use magic and summoned armor to use it. After beating Mizuki he managed to make sufficient clones and I am proud to give him his own Hitai-ate, and has become a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village." Iruka said before giving Naruto his own Hitai-ate.

"You can call me Wizard from now on." Said Naruto, before making the peace sign.

Iruka started listing the Genin teams.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga you are assigned to Kakashi Katake."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered getting a high five from Sasuke and looking at Hinata's sleeping form as the others are listed.

"Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka are assigned to team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi. And Lastly Shino Aburame Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno will be assigned to Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi. Wait here as your Jounin come to pick you up" Iruka said before leaving.

After a few hours of waiting and being left alone Naruto became antsy.

"Where is that jerk?!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm sure he's coming Naruto-kun." Hinata assured her new boyfriend, after waking up and embracing Naruto happily Hinata has since calmed down and been shown Naruto's Magic.

Meanwhile Sasuke has been going through Naruto's Rings and picked out one carved to look like a bird.

"Try this, it might be a messenger." Sasuke said before handing Naruto the Ring.

GARUDA! Please!

What appeared to be a Red case for building models materialized from the Magic and assembled the Garuda Plamonster before Naruto inserted the Garuda Ring to keep it together.

"Go find Kakashi Hatake, and make sure he comes right here." Naruto instructed.

Garuda flew off after nodding at Naruto, signaling it knew what he asked of it. Several minutes later Kakashi burst into the room being pecked at by Garuda.

"AAHH! OUCH! HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Kakashi exclaimed as he was on the floor being pecked at.

"I think that's enough Garuda." Naruto said before Garuda flew to Hinata and cuddled against her hair.

"Are you three my Genin?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"Yes we are." Sasuke replied.

"Okay then meet me at training grounds 6 tomorrow for your final test, I'm in no mood to do introductions after that bird thing managed to make me come here, I was eating a donut when it pecked it out of my hand and pushed me here." Kakashi said before getting up to get something to eat.

"Test? But we passed already!" Hinata replied.

"That's just to determine who has the ability to use jutsu compitently; this test is to see who has what it takes to be Ninja. Oh, and don't eat anything, you'll just puke it up." Kakashi said before leaving.

"I'm gonna go home and get ready, I'll see you two tomorrow." Sasuke said before leaving.

"So… I guess this means I get to escort you home, huh Hinata?" Naruto said suggestively.

"Yeah it does… just don't expect a warm welcome from my father, he can be rather strict." Hinata said rather worried.

"If he's got a stick up his butt I'll pull it out." Naruto said confidently.

As Naruto and Hinata approached the Hyuga Compound they saw a boy about a year older than them.

"I see you have a little pet Lady Hinata… send him away your father wants to speak to you." Said the boy with contempt in his voice.

"Neji-san, this is my new Teammate…" Naruto nudges her. "And my new Boyfriend, Naruto. You will speak to and of him with respect or else." Hinata said sternly.

"Or else what?" Neji asked doubting Hinata's statement.

"Or else I'll…" Naruto started.

"This is your teammate Hinata?" Hiashi asked from behind Neji.

"Father!"

"And Boyfriend?" Hiashi added.

"Yeah I'm her boyfriend! I love her, if she hadn't given me this letter I don't know what would have happened to me!" Naruto shouted shaking the love letter from Hinata.

"Well let's see if you are worthy of courting my daughter, a match, NOW." Hiashi demanded.

"Courting? I'm not suing Hinata, I'm dating her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Courting means date… this should be fast…" Hiashi muttered.

Naruto stood across from Hiashi in the Hyuga training grounds and untied his sword from his back.

"Don't you have a scabbard for that… where have I seen that sword before?" Hiashi asked.

"Hey buddy! My eyes are up here!" Naruto said before whistling getting Hiashi's attention.

"Alright begin!" Neji said dropping his hand signaling the start of the match.

Hiashi charged at Naruto who took out a ring that looked like the belt buckle but was knocked out his hand as Hiashi attacked him with graceful strikes and kicks.

"Geez! I never thought you could move so fluidly… that might be helpful." Naruto thought out loud as he started jumping and diving to dodge Hiashi's attacks trying to get his ring back.

"I'll have you know I'm going easy on you, welp. My Clan uses a highly dangerous Taijutsu form that closes the chakra pathways in the human body. It inhibits chakra use and makes moving the body very difficult, a master such as me would kill you in a single barrage of strikes." Hiashi said confidently.

"That's all well and good, but I've got something you've never seen before." Naruto said, having been brought up to speed on the Hyuga bloodline by Hinata after she woke up earlier.

Naruto picks up the Ring and puts it on before casting it over his belt buckle.

DRIVER ON! Please!

The Belt buckle changes into the WizarDriver before Naruto switches the Hand Author to left.

SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!

Naruto puts the Flame Ring on before casting it over the Driver.

"Henshin."

FLAME! Please! HI HI, HI HI HI!

Naruto extends his left hand out before a Spell Circle appears and passed over Naruto transforming him into his armored form, Wizard.

"It's showtime." Wizard said before charging at Hiashi with his sword in hand.

"Showtime indeed." Hiashi replied.

Both combatants dodged each other's attacks like a finely choreographed dance.

"You are within my divination…" Hiashi said ominously before charging at Wizard.

"Oh no…" Hinata said worried that her father has decided to use one of his most powerful attacks.

"2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms…" Hiashi started his attack of the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, but noticed that Wizard took each hit as if chakra wasn't even being used.

"Amazing… The Gentle fist has no effect on him…" Hiashi muttered to himself.

"Was that all?" Wizard asked before noticing his sword glowing at a particular button on it.

"Hmmm." Wizard pressed the button which caused the Sword to fold down and the top half of the blade to fold up revealing it is also a Gun, the WizardSwordGun.

Wizard points the WizardSwordGun at Hiashi and fires 5 shots at him before Hiashi starts spinning.

"8 Trigrams Kaiten!" Hiashi cried astounded such a feat was possible, a weapon that doubles as a close and long range weapon with simple change.

Wizard pulls the thumb opening the Hand Author on the WizardSwordGun before casting the Flame Ring.

COME ON SHOOT! SHAKE THE HAND! FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!

Wizard points the WizardSwordGun at Hiashi and fires who uses the Kaiten again but the Shooting Strike breaks through knocking Hiashi down.

EXTEND! Please!

Wizard sticks his arm through the Spell Circle that appeared and the arms grows longer until it reaches Hiashi and covers his face holding him down.

"I think we are done here…" Wizard says before his arm retracts and changes back.

"I must say, this is quite a skill you have young man. What is it?" Hiashi asked after getting up.

"It's Magic." Naruto said bluntly.

"Magic… That can be the only explaination. Nothing has ever pierced through a Hyuga's 8 Trigrams Kaiten. Daughter I see you have good taste. You have my blessings. Just don't do anything I beyond kissing under my roof. Your sister Hanabi might get jealous…" Hiashi said before leaving to change into a clean set of robes.

"You have a sister?" Naruto asked. "Is she a tiny version of you or is she a fat little sister like Monica on Friends?"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MONICA!" Hanabi yelled.

"Hanabi, calm down, this is Naruto, he's my teammate and Boyfriend." Hinata said politely.

"Hello Naruto. Is it true you can use Magic?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah watch this."

CONNECT! Please!

Naruto makes the Spell Circle appear and sticks his hand through before pulling Iruka's head out.

"Say hi Sensei." Naruto said.

"Hello Hanabi. Naruto let me go. I was making dinner." Iruka said irritated.

"Fine." Naruto lets go of Iruka and see's Hanabi's astonished face.

"Told you. Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow." Kisses Hinata. "Sweet dreams honey."

"Bye Naruto." Hinata said before Naruto left to go to his apartment to get ready for the next day.


End file.
